In many applications, it is desirable to distribute a signal from a signal source to a plurality of signal sinks. For example, a distribution of a signal from a signal source to a plurality of signal sinks is useful, whenever a plurality of devices or components is to be supplied with identical input signals. However, signal integrity is often an issue in such applications.